five years from now
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Five years from now, she looks back on the moment that changed her life. She is so thankful for breakups, explosions, pyros, and failed concerts. Besides, if she had never broken up, she would have never met her husband. That handsome, sexy beast... {Modern AU}
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Haven't you heard?

* * *

Levy looked down at the text on her phone.

* * *

 _From:Lu-Chan_

 _To:LevyBlue_

 _Wanna get together with the girls tonight and go see a concert?_

* * *

She raised an eyebrow. Unusual. Lucy hadn't tried to drag her out on a girls' night in a few weeks. Or was it months? Anyway, the point was it had been awhile. Her fingers flew as she texted back.

* * *

 _From:LevyBlue_

 _To:Lu-Chan_

 _Who would we be seeing?_

* * *

She set her phone down and returned her attention to her book. As her eyes skimmed the page, she thought about the text. Levy hadn't been to a concert in…well, it'd be going on five years now. The last one…she stifled a sigh mingled with a giggle. She had broken up with her boyfriend that night and met her future husband in the same place not even twenty minutes later. And the way they had met… Oh _BOY_. _That_ had been an amusing encounter. In hindsight, at least…

There may or may not have been an explosion involved?

Levy's nose twitched. It had been the pyro's fault. But she had kissed said pyro on the cheek at their wedding for bringing her and her husband together.

After they had, uh, run into each other, (read: run from a massive explosion howling with laughter), he had made such an impression that Levy got over any anger she had felt toward her ex in her fascination with the strange man who had captured her heart. It was pretty amazing how life worked out, she mused. Then felt silly for getting all philosophical before 6pm. Another ding had her glancing at Lucy's reply.

* * *

 _From:Lu-Chan_

 _To:LevyBlue_

 _Metalicana! We (Lissy, Cana, Erza, and I) have been waiting to see them for forever now! We have an extra ticket since Mira ditched on us and we haven't seen you in forever, Levs! So do you wanna come or what? It starts in like an hour!_

* * *

Levy decided to be daring.

* * *

 _From:LevyBlue_

 _To:Lu-Chan_

 _Sure, why not?_

* * *

She placed her book to the side and got up to walk to her husband's office. Poking her head in, she smiled at the sight of him slumped over his manuscript.

"Hey, babe?"

He picked his head up. "Yeah?"

"I'm going out with the girls for a while. Will you be okay alone with Lily?"

He blinked. Then blinked again. "Oh, yeah, that'll be fine." He laid his head back down. "Anything to get away from this thrice-be-cursed deadline." Levy giggled and came over to stroke his hair. Stooping, she pressed a kiss to his messy hair.

"I'll see you later, darling."

* * *

Levy wished she hadn't come. The music was too loud, the girls in the crowd too skimpily dressed and screeching, and to top it off, the performer was her ex-boyfriend.

How would these screaming girls react if they knew that she, little Levy, had once dated the great and gorgeous Gajeel Redfox?

It would blow their minds for sure.

Giggling, she moved off to the side of the stage, closer to the front than she had intended. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she sent a quick text message.

* * *

 _From:Your Darling_

 _To:Dearest, Sweetest Hubby_

 _Gajeel looks no different. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. (And you are SO much cuter, it's not even funny.)_

* * *

Not even five seconds later, she got an answer.

* * *

 _From:Dearest, Sweetest Hubby_

 _To:Your Darling_

 _Why am I not surprised? (Of course I'm cuter. But I prefer handsome, sexy beast, if you don't mind.)_

* * *

A ridiculously sappy smile, the kind that only happened when you had been married for nearly five years, graced Levy's face.

* * *

 _From:Your Darling_

 _To:Handsome, Sexy Beast_

 _Of course, my love. Whatever you say. ;) I'll text you when we're on the way home. XOXO_

* * *

She returned her phone to its place, surreptitiously glancing at the time. She really did need to get home. Levy twisted, trying to find her friends. The concert was starting to wind down, as Metalicana finished up their second to last song. Gajeel moved up to the mike and spoke.

"Thanks for coming out, everyone!" The fangirls screamed, a high pitched sound that had Levy covering her ears. Gajeel laughed his funny 'gihi' and kept talking. "Now I always dedicate this song to the person who inspired the writing of it. It was a little blue bookworm who turned my life around a few years back. It's called Be Somebody and it's for a blue shrimp who I never got to thank for her influence, even if she did break up with me. So here's to you, Shrimp!"

Levy couldn't even listen to the song, so nearly knocked over from the shock was she. Had she really helped Gajeel so much? A wry smile slipped into her face. Oh boy. It was time to go home. Turning away, the bluenette slipped silently through the crowd, texting Lucy to let her know she was leaving.

* * *

As Levy crossed the threshold of her quiet, peaceful home, she was struck by a sudden wave of gratitude.

If she hadn't broken up with Gajeel all those years ago, she wouldn't have her darling (sexy) husband and precious child. Slipping off her shoes, she padded quietly into the living room. Her husband looked up and held out his arms, an offer Levy eagerly took up. His hands quickly came around to curl protectively on her much rounded stomach.

"How was it?" His breath was warm in her ear.

"Loud, hot, and way too many screaming girls," she said drily, leaning back and cooing as his cool hands moved up her back and kneaded her stiff shoulders. "Remind me to say no to Lucy when she offers to take me to a concert. I mean, the name of the band should've tipped me off that they might be loud." She sighed and slumped in his arms.

"What was it like seeing Gajeel again? You said he looked no different."  
"Meh."

Her husband looked down at her in amused surprise. "Levy Fullbuster, internationally acclaimed author and editor, only says 'meh'?"

"Uh huh."

Gray threw back his head and laughed. Looking up at him, Levy began to laugh as well. Both leaning into the other, they laughed, secure in their love for each other.

* * *

Because he was a boy, and she was a girl. And they were in love.

Haven't you heard?

* * *

 **A/N:** AHH! DORKS! DORKS IN LOVE! Did anybody have a guess as to who Levy's hubby was before you got the reveal?

This was written yesterday at 1-2 am. It was beta read before published. ;) This is a two shot, and next half will be from Gajeel's POV. I'm also planning on doing a tie-in one shot of how Levy and Gray met. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't ever want to see this story again. This second half is horrible in my opinion, but I just want to be done with it. I'm sick of it sitting at the bottom of my stories, giving me the evil eye, saying "I'm not done! Ya ever gonna finish me?" The funny thing is that this was the first story I published here on FF and I thought it was pretty good exactly two months ago. Now I hate it. :P But anyway, here you go. The second half of **five years from now**.

There will not be more so _please_ don't ask.

* * *

 _~~~Six months ago~~~_

Gajeel absently strummed a few chords on his guitar. He had been struggling while writing his newest song. He had a possible tune, but words? Words were hard. He had no inspiration.

None.

Zilch.

Nada.

He sighed, pushing away the notebook to get up and pace.

Again.

He needed to get the song written. It was the last one for his newest record, and Lily was breathing down his neck about the deadline. But did Lily know how hard it was to write a song with no inspiration? No, he didn't. The Shrimp knew how hard…

Gajeel drew up short. The Shrimp? He hadn't thought about her in years. Where had that thought come from? Levy McGarden, the girl who had singlehandedly changed his life and turned him around. It was because of her Gajeel had left the Phantom Lord gang, bringing his best friend Juvia with him. Four months later, Phantom had been busted for drug dealing and gun smuggling. Everyone involved had been convicted and gone to jail.

Gajeel and Juvia barely escaped.

And it was all because of Levy telling them that they needed to get out.

Had he ever written a song about her?

He…didn't…think so…

Isn't that what singer/songwriters did with their exes? Write songs about them?

If that was the case, then Gajeel failed as a singer/songwriter.

Sighing, he set the guitar down and threw himself onto the couch, running a hand through his hair. Gajeel slumped back against the cushions, thinking about Levy. He didn't know what happened to her after they broke up. She had left him because she thought he had gotten back into a gang, something Gajeel had promised to never do again.

He had broken that promise by flirting with the idea. She left him that same night and never looked back. He wondered how she was doing. The night they had broken up had been one of the worst of his life, mostly because all the things she said to him were true. It had been five years since then.

Gajeel never tried to contact her again. Had she moved on? Was she happy? He hoped so. He was happy and he hoped she was, too. Their light had burned out for awhile but Levy deserved happiness. He sat up suddenly.

That last thought…that sounded like a great lyric…

Suddenly inspired, Gajeel grinned and sent a silent thank you to the Shrimp. It seemed that she could still help him after all…

* * *

 _~~~Six months later~~~_

Gajeel grinned as he moved to the mike and spoke.

"Thanks for coming out, everyone!" His fans screamed, a sound that never got old. Besides, he had a great crowd tonight. It had been over five years since he had been back to his home town of Magnolia and he was being welcomed like a returning hero.

A flash of blue hair bobbing about through the crowd toward the exit caught his eye. Ever since he had written his song, he was seeing the Shrimp everywhere. He did miss her, in his own strange way. She had helped him become a better man and he had never thanked her for it.

"Now I always dedicate this song to the person who inspired the writing of it. It was a little blue bookworm who turned my life around a few years back. It's called Be Somebody and it's for a blue shrimp who I never got to thank for her influence, even if she did break up with me. So here's to you, Shrimp!" She would have died of mortification if she ever heard that. Levy had never asked for recognition from him. She was a quiet person and liked to keep it that way.

As he sang, Gajeel thought of Levy. But he also thought about the girl who was waiting backstage for him. The one who had really kept him afloat through his whole life and who he would give his life for.

When the set was over, Gajeel went backstage. A beautiful bluenette was quick to wrap herself around him in congratulations. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good job, Gajeel," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Thanks, Juvia."

What more could they say?

* * *

 **A/N: _DONE. I AM DONE WITH THIS STORY AND I AM NEVER TOUCHING IT AGAIN._**


End file.
